Clan of the Jinchuriki
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Naruto faced a grave problem at the bridge in Wave but with a grave problem comes a possibly greater power within himself. M for safety. NarutoxfemJinchuriki Harem


The clan of the Jinchuriki

A/N: This is an idea that I came up with Christmas night were Naruto is the only male jinchuriki. Yes, that means that Gaara, Kira Bii, and Yagura will be female. The other male jinchuriki may appear as females later or will be replaced by either OC jinchuriki or normal Naruto girls as jinchuriki but I haven't decided. Fuu and Yugito will be with Naruto as well. I will say this right now, Hinata, Sakura, or any other Konoha girl will NOT be considered to be in Naruto's pairing. The only Konoha girl that is an exception is Shizune. This will be a NarutoxfemJinchuriki Harem. It will be canon until the start of the story.

On a separate note, my other stories are now in the works of being continued now that I have my own laptop.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

#############

The night was October 10 and the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konoha resulting in the loss of many lives. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had gone to the front and fought the Kyuubi to the point of near death. As a last chance move, he summoned the Shinigami to reduce the Kyuubi to pure chakra and seal it inside of a blonde newborn.

Now unlike the normal belief, Minato lived for several days after the attack but it was in secret so that he could set things up for the new jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, his own son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He knew that despite his wishes, Naruto would be treated like the Kyuubi reborn even though the fox itself was dead and all that was left of it was it's chakra. So, in order to give his son some form of happiness for his life, he sent several marriage contracts out to several of the different Ninja villages for brides for his son and wrote up several laws that would protect the boy since he could not be there to protect Naruto himself.

[Several years later]

It had been twelve years since the Kyuubi had attacked and Naruto Uzumaki had managed yet again to get himself into a situation that he did not know that he could get out of. What was the situation? Well lets turn the clock back a few days. A man named Tazuna from Nami no kuni had payed for a C-ranked mission in Konoha to escort him back home. Team seven (Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki) had been assigned the mission after Naruto had complained about D-ranks that they had done the past month. In truth, D-rank missions were simply chores that civilians or other ninja posted that they didn't want to do themselves. But that is getting off track.

Team seven and Tazuna had started they trek to Nami but less than a day after the mission's start it had already been upgraded to a B-rank mission due to the attack by the Demon Brothers, two nuke-nin from Kiri that followed Zabuza Momochi who was also a former Kiri nin. The three genin had chose to continue on with the mission and set up camp for the night. The night had been hard on all three of the genin but for different reasons: Sasuke because he believed that he should have been stronger than the chunin that they had faced, Sakura because she believed that the team wasn't ready but would never go against Sasuke's choice. Naruto had a totally different reasons that lied in his past with parts that he had no memory of. Naruto could look and see that there were many blanks in his memory that shouldn't have been there.

The next day the team had set forth again but a few hours later a mist started to roll in and revealed that Zabuza had caught up to them. The battle against Zabuza had been fought by Kakashi but he had needed Naruto and Sasuke to help him out of a trap that Zabuza had set. Kakashi won in the end but as exhausted because he used his Sharingan so much and Zabuza had been taken away by a hunter-nin. The team headed to Tazuna's home with Kakashi unconscious. They trained for several days because Kakashi had revealed that the hunter-nin had been working for Zabuza who was most likely still alive.

It was now the day after Naruto had exhausted himself training and the team had left him t sleep back at Tazuna's house with their client's daughter Tsunami and her son Inari. Naruto was woken up by Tsunami's scream as two mercenaries broke into the house and held her hostage. When he saw the scene, something in his blood started to boil and a red energy inside of him started to awaken and began to slowly mix with Naruto's chakra. Naruto suddenly appeared next to the two mercs and slit their throats with a kunai. He left the home and went towards the bridge where the rest of his team was.

With each push from his foot, a blast of chakra was released and sent him even farther. When he reached the bridge it he saw Sasuke with his hand through Zabuza and the hunter nin's chests. The force of the attack must have weakened the hunter nin's mask because it broke and revealed the kind boy that Naruto had met the other day, it was Haku and he was now dieing by Sasuke's hand. He rushed to the boy's side and Haku told Naruto that Sasuke was not the boy that he appeared to be. Naruto turned as if to ask Sasuke what Haku had meant but he saw it clearly, this was not the face of Sasuke. Yes, the facial construction was very similar but the hair had grown and become wild. This was no longer Sasuke but his long time ancestor, Madara Uchiha.

"Hmm, so it seems that the dobe has finally realised who I am. Hn, your 'friend' hasn't existed since the massacre my traitorous clan but it was not Itachi that killed the clan but myself in revenge and for a new body that would become stronger than my old one. Itachi was my only possible threat but with the massacre blamed on him it was easy to deceive everyone." the young Madara gloated.

Naruto stared into the calm eyes of the one that he thought had been his friend and his blood burned in response. 'This power...it seems right for me, like it has always been a part of me. Come on, I need this power to protect not only myself but many others from this man's evil.' With this thought from Naruto the power pulsed as it mix more with Naruto's chakra and DNA. His body started to change rapidly as it became fused with the red energy. His blue eyes gained slitted pupils and he stared into Madara's eyes.

"Tell me Madara, what did you do with Sakura and Kakashi? They aren't here so it must have been because of you?" Naruto asked with a calm voice.

Madara laughed. "Well the useless fan-girl was used to change my body and to awaken my true mind. Kakashi on the other hand was rendered unconscious but I was unable to use him like I had the fan-girl. And now you will join the fan-girl by helping me become even stronger."

Naruto shook his head and glared into Madara's eyes and noticed that even though he had been an ancient Uchiha he had not unlocked the Sharingan yet in this body and was unable to use it. Naruto put his hands into cross seal. "**Kage bushin no jutsu**." Twenty shadow clones appeared around Naruto. The twenty clones rushed Madara from several directions but Madara didn't care and defended against each but was unprepared for the stab of the original to the stomach.

Madara dropped to his knee in pain. "How...how could an insect like yourself hurt someone like me. No matter, this will only be a temporary problem." Madara said and did a few handseals before disappearing into nothingness.

It was at that time that Kakashi reappeared. He had been bleeding underneath the bridge trying to heal from a deep cut that Madara had given him while his guard was directed at Zabuza. He walked next to Naruto. "Naruto, where is Sasuke?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "He isn't Sasuke anymore or rather...he hasn't been for a long time. He is now the new body of Madara Uchiha. He killed Sakura and used her to make himself more powerful. He underestimated me from what he thought he knew and was able to injure him though just enough to make him retreat for now. I don't even understand what is happening to me. I feel more powerful than ever but I feel as though this power has always been a part of me. This mission has been so confusing."

Kakashi nodded and they left to get Tazuna who Kakashi had hid using a shadow clone. The three if them headed back to the bridge to try and fix what they could so that it could be finshed quicker and in turn finish the mission but Gato was waiting for them when they got there.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A gaki, an injured ninja, and a worthless old man. It seems that Zabuza and his tool had their use as they weakened you but my mercs will finish the job." Gato laughed as he pointed at the three and ordered the mercs to attack.

Naruto slowly walked over to the fallen body of Zabuza. "You were a great warrior. I shall wield your sword and use it in accordance to my nindo." Naruto picked up the zanbato but when his red energy flowed into the hilt, the blade changed into that of normal ninjato but the blade was crimson. "This blade is now Benishi, my Crimson Death." Naruto said as his new sword sliced clean through a merc whose blood shined against Benishi's crimson colored blade. The 20 inch blade hungered for more blood of the corrupt so Naruto obliged and cut through every single one of Gato's mercs leaving just himself, Tazuna, Kakashi, and Gato on the bridge.

Gato stumbled back in fear of the shinobi who was now covered in the blood of the man's former mercs. "W-wait! I can give you anything that you could ever want. I could give you money, women, fame, power, anything! Just spare my life!" Gato pleaded.

Naruto gave the man a look before slicing the man's head off. "A man filled with so much evil does not deserve to live in this world." As he saw that he had killed Gato and every merc, Naruto's knees buckled and he gagged and at what he had done. He had just taken the live of so many. He knew that they were evil and if allowed to escape would have contiued their evil ways but he still felt sick at what he had done.

Kakashi looked on at the boy and clamped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's okay Naruto, you did what needed to be done before anymore innocents were hurt." Kakashi said as he gave a comforting smile...or at least as good of a smile that one can do with a mask over their mouth and nose. "You react this way because you are human. As long as you feel regret you will keep your heart but know that men like this deserve what happened to them."

Naruto nodded and Kakashi helped him back to Tazuna's house.

[Two weeks later]

Two weeks of working for the bridge builders and two weeks of rest for Naruto and Kakashi later and the bridge was finally finished. The villagers gathered and celebrated in thanks of the ninja that had done so much to free them from Gato's clutches. Kakashi and Naruto began their long trek back to Konoha and left Nami no kuni behind them. "Now what shall we call this bridge now that we are free from Gato." Tazuna asked the villagers. Inari walked forward. "The Great Naruto Bridge after the one who showed us that we need to fight for what we hold dear." The villagers shouted out cheer.

[Several days later in the outskirts of Konoha]

It had been several days since Naruto and Kakashi had made thier journey back to Konoha, Over the past few days the two started to bond over their loss and had bore their souls to each other as brothers in loss. The two became close as if they were family in all but blood and were on each others side if something went south after their mission report. They passed through the gate and headed to the Kage tower.

In the tower the two explained the mission to the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "This is a grave problem. Madara has been reborn and we have no clue as to what his motives might be and we have lost two of our genin leaving us a team with just you two for a while. You two shall head back to your homes and rest for the next month while I try to arrange what is to happen." When the Hokage finished, Naruto and Kakashi left.

###############

This is the end of this new story. What I want to know is which female jinchuriki I should have Naruto meet first and if it should be before the start of the chunin exam or just before the start.


End file.
